


The Fun of Baking

by soukokuforlife14



Category: No.6 - (Anime & Manga), No.6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, They bake a cookies and make out, thats..that's about it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: Baking, making out, post reunion, Shion worries.





	The Fun of Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired I feel like a fricking zombie...anyway this is late..meant to have it up yesterday...I'm sowwy..but it's up now and I hope all you people of the No.6 Fandom enjoy this. XD

Nezumi's absence for several years had taken a toll on Shion, he still had trouble believing the man was there. Was standing beside him in the mornings when they prepared for the day. Or in the bakery when they helped his mother who's age began to catch up to her.

Most times it would happen in bed, from the moment they went to sleep to midnight when Shion awoke terrified the past year had only been a dream. To awaken to wide grey eyes that narrowed when Shion looked upon them. Even during moments of intimacy, his grasp on Nezumi's shirt too tight, fingers in his hair too rough, his lips too desperate.

They were trying, to build something of a decent life together and Nezumi constantly grouched about Shion's unnecessary worry, that he was there and he was there to stay.

Shion didn't not believe him, it was just scary to think that if he became too content it'd all slip through his fingers like water. It'd been a year now, Nezumi having returned during a clear night wherein crickets sang and the night whispered soft lullabies while the stars glowed brightly. It had been spring and now it was winter, December having crept up on them, the snow hitting them hard like a slam in the gut. Kicking off the cold season with a snowstorm. Still despite the many inches of snow that didn't deter people from his mother's bakery. In fact may have even reinforced costumers desire to visit quick, otherwise they might lose out. Especially during the holidays. Christmas Eve being their busiest.

So now Nezumi and Shion offered to work with the rush hour crowd. Trying their damnedest to ease some of the tension in Karan's body, that while despite she loved her job she sorely needed a break. So Shion and Nezumi - a grouchy unwilling Nezumi- were currently standing in the bakery kitchen, the sun having yet to rise, Karan upstairs resting just a little longer as Shion and Nezumi baked. Curled up beside the cat she'd recently adopted who'd regularly taken up the Bakery's doorstep as a place to sunbathe and ask for scraps.

Nezumi was better at baking than Shion was, perfecting Karan's recipes with minimal difficulty. So she trusted him in the kitchen. This had been somewhat irksome to Shion who'd been trying to perfect her recipes since he was five, but he didn't let it show. Or so he'd like to believe. They continued to bake in silence, a soft warm silence that often fell between them, it was comfortable and natural. Shion loved it. Though right now he was a little irritated, eyeballing the tray he'd placed twenty-four decorated cookies on, that now only donned twenty-three.

"D-did you just-Did you just _take_ a cookie?" Shion asked turning to the tray that sat between them, the last cookie he'd previously placed upon its surface now gone.

"What?" Nezumi asked turning from his own batch of cookies he was currently frosting, creating a snowflake design on each, flour smudged on his cheek.

"Did you just take a cookie?" Shion repeated staring at Nezumi.

"No." He shrugged, turning back to the cookie he was decorating, squeezing the piping bag a little too hard when Shion said, his tone accusatory, "Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Well where did it go then, Nezumi? Did it just disappear?" Shion asked pointing at the tray, his look incredulous.

"Maybe you ate it." Nezumi said.

"What?" Shion asked.

"Maybe you ate it and now you're trying to blame me for it." Nezumi stated as he cleaned up his now ruined sugar cookie, tossing out the glob of frosting and restarting.

"I didn't eat it, not after I just said you can't eat any." Shion stated pointedly not returning his gaze back to his own pile of cookies in need of decorating.

"I don't believe you, because clearly as you said there is certainly a cookie missing, it was one of the pretty ones too. Typical Shion." Nezumi replied, his grey eyes narrowing slightly at Shion, a small smirk curving his lips.

"Excuse me?" Shion snorted. As Nezumi dropped his gaze back to his cookie.

"We both know you like pretty things." Nezumi answered shortly, fixating on the way the frosting had to line up exactly with the edges of the cookie's surface rather than the conversation Shion insisted on having.

"Are you serious?" Shion asked.

"......" Nezumi did not respond to this, instead allowed silence to linger until Shion broke it with a skeptical, "You're serious."

"....."

"I didn't steal one of the cookies that we're supposed to be selling Nezumi. Remember that? The bakery that my mother owns? The way she makes an income? These cookies we're making specifically to help her out?" Shion asked his tone patronizing.

"Exactly, how could you steal from your poor mother?" Nezumi asked cocking his eyebrow and folding his arms, that smirk still lining his lips.

"I didn't take the damn cookie! But someone had to have and we are the only one's in here!" Shion said, rather loudly, a frown tugging on his own mouth.

"Maybe it was the cat." Nezumi suggested with a shrug.

"What cat?" Shion asked confused.

"That cat your mom adopted recently." Nezumi answered.

"She would never let the cat in the kitchen." Shion said firmly, adding a shake of his head for emphasis. "Plus, they're both asleep upstairs." Shion added. 

"It still wasn't me." Nezumi stated.

"Nezumi."

"Shion." Nezumi replied using the same tone Shion had.

"Nezumi!"

"Shion."

"You're unbelievable." Shion snapped.

"Clearly, as you don't believe me. Honestly Shion, I thought you loved me." Nezumi said his smirk replaced by a fake pout as he feigned hurt feelings.

"Shut up." Shion muttered.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Nezumi replied swiftly unfolding his arms, grabbing the piping bag and proceeding to finish his cookie.

"No, Nezumi we're not done." Shion said, his body still pivoted towards Nezumi.

"Actually you finished this discussion quite thoroughly."

Shion huffed, "Nezumi." The grey eyed man glanced at Shion eyebrows raised.

"Nezumi, you can't just ignore me you know?" Shion groaned, this time Nezumi didn't even respond with a glance, instead continued icing the cookie that he'd finished a long while ago.

"Nezumi, come on just tell me the truth. Please?" Shion tried, silence the only thing coming back to him. "Tch. Fine whatever. But you can't help anymore if another one disappears." Shion groused, his attention back on his pile of unfrosted cookies.

Unbeknownst to Shion Nezumi wore a triumphant, smug, smile.

~~~~~

Hours later as they closed up the bakery, a favor to his mother. Shion found himself sitting on the countertop kissing lips that tasted of sugar cookie frosting left over from the batch earlier that day that he insisted on eating by the spoonful. It was warm and Shion gladly soaked it in, humming approvingly into the kiss earning a growl in response. Nezumi deepened the kiss as fingertips featherlight gripped Shion's hips harder and his tongue traced along every corner of his mouth.

Shion wrapped his legs around Nezumi's waist, squeezing with his jean clad thighs. "These, need to go." Nezumi murmured breaking the kiss, trailing his lips along Shion's jawline and dipping down to his throat, his hands having left Shion's sides to grip his legs.

"Not here." Shion sighed, very aware of the fact that they were currently in his mother's kitchen. "I don't see the problem with it." Nezumi replied with a half shrug.  
"It's gross, Nezumi." He muttered, a pleasant sigh escaping him when Nezumi bit his pulse point. Hard enough to leave a mark.

"It's natural." Nezumi replied easily, fingers grazing the hem of his pants, Shion snorted, "Natural huh, well I think you can wait till we get home. You're not an animal." Nezumi huffed the sharp exhale rushing past Shion's neck. "Fine." Nezumi growled. "I'd rather eat a cookie anyway," he said, retracting his fingers and slipping out from between Shion's thighs.

Shion's brow furrowed, "But we sold them all."

"Good thing I got one before they sold out then."

Then it dawned on Shion, the realization hitting him head on like a truck. "You did steal the cookie!" He shouted, hopping off the counter. His call nearly swallowing the low snicker that followed it. 

He'd missed Nezumi and it was nice, to finally have him. His fears of everything disappearing wouldn't go away anytime soon, but he was happy regardless. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -.- I'm so tired...anyway I think that was decent. I'll probably come back and edit it some. I'm nit-picky like that. XD


End file.
